The Diary
by ChocolateChipCookie25
Summary: While cleaning up the bedroom, Forrest finds Jenny's diary, and finds out the truth about how Jenny feels about him. One shot, set after the end of the movie.


It had been very emotional the past few months. Forrest Gump had just lost his wife to some virus three months ago, and there wasn't a day that went by that he didn't think about her. Ever since the first time he met Jenny Curran, she was always on his mind. He really and truly loved her, and he always would until his dying day. At first, when he proposed to her, she had said no, saying that he wouldn't want to be married to her, but that wasn't true. Forrest had wanted that more than anything. To marry her, and to start a family. It broke his heart that she hadn't loved him back. He tried everything in his power to make her happy, and to treat her right. He wrote her letters, bought her candy, did everything for her, even defended her when some guys were being rough with her, much to her annoyance.

Forrest knew that he wasn't the brightest bulb in the tanning bed, but he did know what love was, and knew that he was in love with Jenny. She had been his best friend when they were kids, and as they got older, he fell in love with her. That night when Jenny had come into his room, telling him that she did love him, he had been so happy. They made love, and fell asleep right next to each other. The next day when he woke up, Jenny was gone. No note, nothing. Well, she did leave the Metal of Honor he gave her. Why, he didn't know. Hopefully she just forgot it, and didn't leave it behind deliberately. Jenny had confused him so much. One minute she's telling him she loves him, then the next, she takes off without an explanation.

When they had gotten married, Forrest was even happier than he had ever been in his life. She was the one to contact him, and then surprised him by telling him they had a son together, and then she told him she was sick, and then asked him to marry her. He hadn't known that Jenny's illness was that serious, and thought it would go away in a few days. They had been married six months and her condition had gotten worse. There were good days and bad days. The doctors couldn't do anything for her. That day when he had come in to wake her up, he had found her on the floor by the side of the bed, dead. He broke down the second he saw her. Little Forrest was still asleep, luckily. He didn't want him to see his mama's body.

It was the hardest thing he ever had to do, and he had fought in a war. Telling his son that his mama had went to heaven made him break down even harder. Surprisingly, Little Forrest had to calm his daddy down more than his daddy had to calm him down. Little Forrest was hurting badly, but he knew how sensitive his daddy was, and knew that he needed to be strong for him.

While Little Forrest was at school, Forrest went into his and Jenny's bedroom to clean up some things. Lately, he had been sleeping on the couch, but now finally mustered up the courage to come back in here. As he was cleaning the closet, he pulled down some books that had belonged to Jenny- Moby Dick, Pride & Prejudice, The Adventures of Tom Sawyer, etc. He then saw a book that said DIARY on it. Forgetting about the other books, Forrest sat down on the side of the bed and started to flip through the pages. He was shocked to find out that what Jenny wrote was mostly about him!

Dear Diary,

Tonight while I was singing on stage, a bunch of drunks started to mess with me while I was performing. I was expecting the manager to come and kick them out, but what I got was Forrest Gump knocking them all down and then trying to carry me off stage. It was embarrassing, I will admit. I know I yelled at Forrest, but deep down, I was grateful that he was there to help me. Tonight was a very bad night, and it got even worse when he told me that he would be fighting in Vietnam. I told him to not be brave or anything if he got in trouble, to just run away. Hopefully, he will.

That was the end of that page, and then Forrest flipped to another page.

Dear Diary,

I hurt Forrest again. I told him that he didn't want to marry me, after he proposed. I then went into his room to tell him that I loved him, but then I took off the next morning before he woke up. I wasn't lying. I do love Forrest, but deep down, I know that he deserves better than me. I left the Metal of Honor he gave me, because it would always remind me of him, and I thought it best that we go our separate ways for good. It was never my intention to hurt him, but I had to let him know that I did love him before I took off. I had to show him. We made love. That was when I became pregnant. I didn't know if I should contact Forrest or not. I wanted my child to know his father, I really did, but I didn't know how Forrest would take it. Or if he would even talk to me. I decided to name my child after his daddy. If it had been a girl, I would have named her Sally, after my mama. Maybe one day, I will tell Forrest.

Forrest quickly flipped to the next page.

Dear Diary,

Me and Forrest have married. I'm sick. I went to a bunch of doctors and they don't know what's wrong and they can't help. I didn't know if I was going to die or not, and I wanted my child to finally meet his father, and I knew should something happen to me, Forrest would take care of him. I sent Forrest a letter, asking him to come see me, and gave him my address and apartment number. I couldn't tell him he had a son in a letter, or how sorry I was for the way I treated him in a letter. Luckily, he showed up, and I was never so happy to see anybody in all of my life. He brought me a box of chocolates like he always does. He is so sweet. At first, he had been in shock when he find out he was a father, but then he relaxed, and we took Little Forrest to the park and that's when I told him that I was sick, and asked him to marry me. He said yes. I was so relieved. I wanted us to be a family. I wanted to make it up to Forrest for the way I treated him over the years. After the wedding, we moved into his house. I'm sicker. I know that might time is coming, and I'm leaving behind the diary for Forrest, so that he knows that he meant a lot to me and how sorry I am for everything, and I should have told him about Little Forrest sooner. I will always be grateful to him, and Forrest, if you're reading this, I love you, and I'll miss you. Tell Little Forrest I love him, and make sure you look out for him.

That was it. That was all she wrote. Forrest had tears pouring down his cheeks now. Oh, how he missed her. Reading her diary just made him miss her even more. But at least she was in a better place, with Mama and Bubba. At least Forrest wasn't alone. He still had his son, and Lieutenant Dan, who had been very consoling to him after Jenny's funeral, and he and his fiancee' Susan had offered to stay with them for a while, but Forrest had assured them they would be okay, and Dan told him to call if they needed him.

Forrest kissed the diary and placed it on Jenny's pillow on the bed.

"I love you, Jenny."

THE END


End file.
